


A Date. Jihoonie

by lattecaramel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coffee date, Fluff, Love, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: A date with My Jihoonie.A confuse Soonyoung of sweet Jihoonie** a small chapter of after14 February. You! My Jihoonie





	A Date. Jihoonie

“Soonie, wake up. Rise & shine”.  
Jihoon hugged as he tries to wake Soonyoung up.  
Soonyoung looked at him as if Jihoon had grew another horn overnight.

“Why Soonie?”  
“What have you done? Why are you extra clingy? Who are you? Alien shouldn’t be invading the earth till year 4000. Go away! Returned my Jihoonie in peace.”  
Jihoon laughed his heart out, Soonyoung and his alien theory will never gone away. 

“Soonyoung~ahhhhh... get up. Lets get ready.”  
“For what?”  
“Dating!!!! Lets go for a date.”  
“A date? To the library maybe? or cinema or...” Soonyoung’s eyes sparkle with the possibilities. He always wanted to go for a date, just the fact that both of them always being too busy with their life. 

Jihoon pulled Soonyoung into his embrace. Kissed his forehead. “Lets just go for a drive and find a small cafe. How’s that sound?”  
“Terrific”

*****************

“Soonie, lets wear these for today.”  
“Awww Jihoonie. Couple T~~ i love you!!”  
Black t-shirt with S&J embroidered on its left on top of its chest pocket. Simple yet. These only belong to them.

The Lee Jihoon smile at his Soonie. He can’t imagine how he will be without his star brighten his dark sky. What will happened if Seokmin did gave his book to Soonyoung.  
What if Soonyoung grew tired and moved to another person?  
He loves his Soonyoung too much.  
He was lovesick every single day. He knew he whipped for his own husband. 

“Ready baby Ji?”

************************

They dropped by McDonalds, grabbed some burgers to accompany them along the way.

The comfortable silent between them. Quick smooch at every traffic light. Their love pheromones can be felt by anyone who walked past them. 

Jihoon took a glimpse at Soonyoung.  
“Soonie”  
“Em? “ Soonyoung turned with his mouth full of fries.  
“I love you & I love even myself when i am with you.”  
Jihoon reached for Soonyoung’s hand. Hold it tight. he brought it close to his lips. Jihoon kiss Soonyoung’s with love and lodging. 

Soonyoung’s ears turned to a lobster. He looked at Jihoon incredulously. All this too good to be true. Feels like Jihoon might leave him soon. 

**********************

They hit a small independent coffee shop along the way.  
It was decorated with full black and white. With few hints of lights at each of its table. 

“One americano, one hot chocolate with one red velvet and a tiramisu cake please. Thank you.” They ordered while sitting across each other. They chose the further corner of the shop. A little privacy. 

Jihoon blinks and shut his eyes for a moment before looking straight at his Soonie’s eyes. Trail down to Soonyoung’s nose where he love to bob. To his cheeck that Jihoon smooch as often as time permits. Continued to Soonyoung’s neck where he nudged every night. Went up to his Soonie’s lips. Lips that enchanted their love spells. Lips that kiss him every night and day. Lips that made him a moaning mess. Jihoon turning red with his own imagination.  
Soonyoung turned at him with concerned looks. 

“Soonie.. you are so beautiful.  
So beautiful until I don’t understand how i managed to wake up without looking at your face during those time. 

So beautiful till I can’t imagine without you by my sight.”

“Ji, you are awfully sweet today.”

Jihoon hold Soonyoung’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Having their desserts in peace. So comfy yet so fluttering . 

*********************  
They walked hand in hand along the city. Random visit to unplanned place. Out of their office responsibilities. Just to be with each other. 

Almost 4 pm before they decided to go back home. Jihoon action of pulling Soonyoung for a kiss by his car made him shocked. Jihoon never a person that portrayed his affection. Moreover at public place like this. He feel touch.. love .. && at the same time. He feels scared. Scared if all this was a sign. too calm before storm. what if this a sign that Jihoon will leave again.

Soonyoung lost in his own thoughts, trying not to ruin this moment. If this meant for something unpleasant at least this sweet memories will be a a gift for his heart. 

*********************

As soon as they reached home. Soonyoung pulled Jihoon towards their living room. Placed Jihoon on his laps. Pulled him for a kiss. A hot and hard kiss. Full of love. Like they will never see each other in the future. 

Jihoon pulled out the kiss as his lungs demand for oxygen.  
“Fuhh, you are hot Soonie.” Jihoon pantingly spoke his mind. “Indeed, Soonie! You are a gift. Something heaven granted me. In order to receive you. I might had save Korea in my last life. Jihoon continued will cupping Soonyoung’s cheeks that left his mouth pouting cutely. Jihoon kiss his Soonie’s lips in between his words. 

Soonyoung shakes his head.  
“Jihoonie, why are you behaving this way?  
Why are you awfully sweet?  
It’s not that i am complaining. I am more than thankful but this doesn’t feel like you. Are you gonna leave me again?”  
His tears break his last word. 

“No Soonie. No” Jihoon kissed the tears away.  
“No. I am just expressing my love. towards you. I am just one fella full of insecurities.  
What if you grows tired of me..  
What if you cant feel my love for you?  
Cause i know you ain’t mind reader. 

I just feel something meant to be said out loud. Like I love you Lee Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung continue sobbing non-stop. Tears seem unable to stop. 

“Ji, you dont even have to push yourself.  
I love more than anything. & your actions.  
Your simple gesture enough for me to know that you love me too.

I Love You too Lee Jihoon.”

 

Jihoon locked their lips together.  
Soft and slow. He felt Soonyoung kissed him back. full of love. The kiss slowly turn  
harsh and hard. Lustfully  
Jihoon bites asking for entrance, elicited a hard whiny moan from Soonyoung. Jihoon continued exploring each and every corner of Soonyoung’s mouth. Fighting for dominance with their tongue. 

Soonyoung stand and carried Jihoon to their room without breaking the kiss. Put his Jihoon gently and engulfed him close. Jihoon broke the kiss. His mouth continued his journey to Soonyoung’s neck. Sucking it hard. Marking his man. He place his lips by Soonyoung’s ears. Whispered to him with lusty moan and whiny tone. 

“I know we can’t and never will..  
i never want to share you with anyone.  
It’ll just be an excuse. so.. 

Lets make triple babies tonight.”  
Soonyoung turned red.  
He knew they will be working overtime again today.  
Working their way of exploring & marking each other body. 

They answered each other monologue.  
I love you Lee Jihoon.  
I love you my Soonie.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote when i am stress.  
> Guess, i am really stress for updating this often. Hope anyone will enjoy any of it~


End file.
